Senpai Oh Senpai!
by Iris la Verius
Summary: Akane Tsunemori. Seorang mahasiswi di Tokyo University. Masa OSPEK datang, dan begitupula dengan debaran lembut itu. Oh you successfully getting into my heart, Makishima-senpai!


**Psycho-Pass** _belongs to_ **Production I.G, FUNimation** _dan_ **Urabochi Gen** [Anime]

**Hikaru Miyoshi** [Manga]

**Love Between Chase** _belongs to _**Airish la Verius  
**

_Settings : **AU - Author Universe**  
_

_Genre :_ **Romance** | **Drama**

_Pairing :_ **Makishima S. x Akane T.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Enjoy Reading!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Akane berbaris kikuk bersama ratusan mahasiswa lainnya. Hari ini adalah hari pertama ia menjadi seorang mahasiswi di Tokyo University, sekaligus hari pertama OSPEK –hari dimana ia dan ratusan orang lainnya menjadi pembantu –kasarnya budak– para senpai mereka. Leher jenjangnya pun kini berhiaskan kalung nama, bertalikan tali rafia dan secarik kertas bertuliskan namanya 'Akane Tsunemori'. Bisa Akane lihat tatapan-tatapan meremehkan-mengerikan-dan-penuh-tatapan-lainnya dari senpai mereka. Akane menghela nafas, semoga saja ia bisa menjalani hari ini dengan sempurna.

SPLASH!

Sepertinya Akane harus menambah stok kesabarannya yang kian menipis, ia bisa melihat bahwa sang senpai yang menjadi pengawas OSPEK-nya itu sengaja menumpahkan minuman berwarna kecokelatan yang dibawanya. Akane hanya bisa menghela nafas, menabahkan hatinya dengan kata-kata sabar. Seperginya senpai-kurang-ajar-dan-minta-diajar itu, Akane menepuk-nepuk kemejanya yang basah. Rambutnya pun terasa lengket oleh cairan mengandung gula itu. Sebuah sapu tangan terulur padanya. Akane mendongak –seseorang yang Akane yakini seorang senpai berambut silver yang agak panjang tersenyum padanya.

"Ini, pakailah." Ujarnya pendek. Akane hanya mengangguk lalu menerima sapu tangan putih itu.

"_Arigatou_, err.." senpai itu sepertinya mengerti.

"Makishima. Makishima Shougo, kau?" senpai ini sepertinya sangat ramah.

"A-Akane. Tsunemori Akane. Arigatou, Makishima_-senpai_." Ujar Akane sambil mengeringkan wajahnya yang basah.

"_Douita. Jaa ne_, Tsunemori_-san_." Makishima melambaikan tangan kanannya, kemudian berlalu dari sana. Akane teringat, ia masih membawa sapu tangan senpainya itu.

Akane membolak-balikkan buku hukum yang ia baca sejak sejam yang lalu. Pikirannya menerawang jauh, teringat akan senpai yang ditemuinya tadi. Akane menggelengkan kepala, kenapa ia malah memikirkan Makishima_-senpai_? Argghh, lebih baik ia tidur dan bersiap untuk OSPEK selanjutnya.

Akane terbangun dengan wajah semrawut. Rambutnya berantakan, kantung mata yang tebal serta rasa kantuk yang luar biasa. Ia memimpikan pertemuannya dengan Makishima_-senpai_, ia heran kenapa ia selalu memikirkan senpai dengan senyum menawan itu. Setelah membersihkan diri dan menyantap sarapan yang disedikan pengurus rumah hologram yang author lupa namanya itu, Akane bergegas berangkat menuju kampus. Sesampainya di bangunan besar dengan ribuan pelajar di dalamnya itu, Akane berpapasan dengan Makishima.

"Ano, Makishima_-senpai_!" ujarnya setengah berteriak. Makishima menoleh, lantas tersenyum.

"_Doushite_, Tsunemori_-san_?" tanya Makishima sopan.

"_Etto_, ini sapu tangan yang senpai pinjamkan kemarin. Terima kasih atas bantuan senpai." Ucap Akane.

"Ah! Tidak perlu berterima kasih. Oh iya, maaf aku masih banyak keperluan, jadi mungkin lain kali kita bisa ngobrol lagi. Jaa ne, Tsunemori_-san_!" Makishima menghampiri seseorang dan berbincang dengan orang tampak lesu, entahlah tapi ia merasa ingin lebih banyak mengobrol dengan senpainya itu.

Makishima Shougo. Yang baru Akane ketahui adalah pelajar paling cerdas di Tokyo University. Didukung wajah dengan gurat setampan malaikat, senyum ramah yang menawan, harta berlimpah ruah tiada habisnya, serta kharisma yang mempesona. Benar-benar tipe yang sempurna. Selain diberkati jasmani yang sehat, Makishima juga seseorang yang ramah. Ia dikenal sebagai seorang dewa di seluruh penjuru Tokyo University.

Tanpa Akane rasakan, seminggu penuh siksa neraka bernama OSPEK itu berakhir. Akane bisa bernafas lega. Seusai OSPEK, para senpai yang menjahili mereka meminta maaf dengan cengiran mereka. Akane tertawa, tenyata itu untuk menguji mental mereka. Untung saja warna Psycho-Passnya tidak menggelap karena menyimpan yah sedikit dendam pada senpai_-senpai_nya itu. Akane juga bertemu dengan beberapa teman baru seperti Funahara Yuki dan Minase Kaori, mereka dua orang yang baik.

"Hei Akane, kau benar-benar tidak tahu tentang Makishima_-senpai_?" Minase Kaori bertanya sembari menyuap nasi ke dalam mulutnya. Akane menggeleng.

"Ara, Makishima_-senpai_ itu adalah orang yang membawakan pidato penerimaan kita." Kali ini giliran Funahara Yuki yang berbicara.

"Masalahnya adalah, ketika upacara penerimaan itu aku masih berada di Okinawa." Ujar Akane.

"Jangan-jangan, kau adalah siswi peraih nilai tertinggi pada ujian masuk ya?" ujar Kaori dan Yuki bersamaan.

"Aku tidak tahu, orang tuaku tidak memberitahu jumlah nilaiku. Mereka hanya bilang aku diterima." Balas Akane sekenanya.

"Waktu penerimaan, salah satu perwakilan kita –maksudku peraih nilai tertinggi seharusnya memberi pidato. Tapi kata kepala kampus, si peraih ini tidak bisa hadir. Dan nyatanya, semua kursi penerima terisi dan berarti hanya kau seorang yang tidak hadir." Kaori mengingat-ingat upacara penerimaan mereka.

"Itu artinya, kaulah si peraih nilai tertinggi dalam ujian masuk. Kalau tidak salah, nilai si peraih itu 700. Nilai sempurna yang tercetak setelah masuknya Makishima_-senpai_." Yuki menyirup jus Stroberi-nya.

"Maksudnya?" Akane tampak bingung, bekalnya sudah ia habiskan setengahnya.

"Maksudku, kau adalah si pencetak nomor dua nilai tertinggi selama ini setelah Makishima_-senpai_." Ujar Yuki menerangkan, ia jadi meragukan gadis di hadapannya ini sebagai peraih nilai tertinggi.

"Oh." Dahi Yuki berkedut, panjang lebar penjelasannya hanya terbalaskan sebuah kata yang tak jelas maknanya.

Makishima sibuk berbincang dengan salah seorang mahasiswa yang dikenalnya. Setelah melayangkan kata-kata seperti 'sampai jumpa', Makishima melenggang menuju lantai teratas. Di tengah perjalanan panjangnya menuju lantai teratas kampus, ia bertemu dengan seorang perempuan cantik, sexy nan bohay berambut pirang. Pakaiannya yang tergolong minim itu membuat Makishima bertanya-tanya, apa ia tidak kedinginan? Oh kemanakah otak cerdasmu, Makishima? Perempuan itu berjalan dengan pinggul yang sengaja diberi lenggokan –kata orang sih biar sekseh. Makishima hanya lewat tanpa melirik perempuan itu sama sekali. Perempuan itu menghentakkan kakinya –merasa diabaikan.

"Berapa kali kau akan menolakku seperti ini, Makishima-kun!" ujar perempuan itu setengah berteriak.

"Hm, kau siapa?" wajah super-ultimate-innocent menjadi jawaban.

"Argghh! Aku Karanomori Shion! Senpaimu!" balas perempuan yang mengaku bernama Shion itu.

"Oh, salam kenal." Ujar Makishima, ia melanjutkan perjalanannya. Banyak mahasiswa dan mahasiswi yang terkikik melihat aksi Shion –seorang mahasiswi semester enam di Tokyo University itu.

"Apa?" Shion mendelik pada siapapun yang berani menertawakannya, mereka hanya mampu bungkan sebagai jawaban.

Somewhere else …

"Ah, tidak biasanya Anda mengunjungi saya, Makishima_-sama_." Suara tegas nan berat itu memecah keheningan.

"Memangnya tak boleh?" Makishima tampak tidak terlalu hormat pada orang tadi. Ia sibuk membaca-baca buku yang ia ambil dari rak buku di ruangan itu.

"Tentu saja boleh, Makishima_-sama_. Bukankah anda pemilik ruangan ini?" suara itu berasal dari kursi dibalik meja kokoh berpapan nama 'Kepala Kampus'

"Kau yang menjabat di sini. Jadi ini ruanganmu, Ginoza." Makishima beralih dari bacaannya.

"Ahaha, maafkan saya, tuan. Jadi, ada angin apa anda mengunjungi saya?" Kini tampaklah seorang pria tampan yang duduk disana.

"Bisakaha kau menangani, errr, siapa namanya? Ah iya, Karanomori Shion. Aku tidak suka ia berkeliaran disekitarku. Apalagi dengan pakaiannya itu, apa ia tidak masuk angin?" Makishima nampak menggerutu di tengah bacaannya.

"Tentu. Dengan senang hati, Makishima_-sama_." Balas pria yang dipanggil Ginoza itu sopan.

"Dan juga, tolong cari informasi mengenai Tsunemori Akane. Ia … menarik." Ginoza menaikkan sebelah alisnya, tumben tuannya ini tertarik oleh seorang gadis. Tapi Ginoza hanya angkat bahu, tidak tahu dan tidak ingin tahu untuk apa.

"_As you wish, Master_." Ginoza kini membungkuk sejenak, lalu menegakkan kembali tubuhnya. Namun ketika ia menegakkan tubuhnya, Makishima telah lenyap dari ruangan bernuansa klasik itu.

"Dasar, Makishima_-sama_ tetap suka keluyuran. Padahal ini adalah tugasnya sebagai kepala kampus." Ginoza tersenyum melihat tingkah laku Makishima yang suka sekali datang dan pergi tanpa informasi.

Jam kampus telah usai beberapa menit yang lalu. Kini Akane tengah berjalan menuju pusat perbelanjaan di sana, Eternal Mall. Sebuah pusat perbelanjaan terbesar di Tokyo. Nuansa yang diberikan pun berbeda-beda, bergantung pada hari dan tanggalnya. Membuat pusat belanja ini menjadi sasaran para pemburu foto cantik atau disebut hunting itu. Pusat perbelanjaan itu sendiri berada di dekat jantung kota, yang meng-otomatiskannya sebagai tempat belanja paling strategis. Setelah puas berbelanja, Akane segera berjalan keluar. Tak sengaja ia menabrak seseorang. Seorang pria paruh baya –sepertinya. Dilihat dari perawakan serta wajahnya yang sudah diliputi banyak keriput.

"_Daijobu desu ka_ ?" tanya Akane. Pria itu hanya mengangguk lalu memunguti barang-barang yang dibawanya.

"_Daijobu_." Balasnya.

"Maaf sudah menabrak anda, tuan. Mari saya bantu." Sekilas Akane melihat name tag di dada bagian kanan pria itu. Senguji Toyohisa.

"Tidak apa nona, terima kasih telah membantu saya. Jika boleh saya tahu, siapa nama nona?" pria bernama Senguji itu tersenyum.

"Akane, Tsunemori Akane." Balas Akane cepat.

"Sampai jumpa, Tsunemori_-san_." Senguji berlalu pergi. Akane lalu melanjutkan perjalanannya menuju apartemen yang tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri.

Makishima's Mansion

"Saya sudah mencari dan mendapat informasi yang anda inginkan mengenai Tsunemori Akane. Boleh saya bacakan?" Ginoza membawa beberapa lembar berkas di tangannya. Makishima yang tengah membaca novel melirik sebentar, lalu mengangguk.

"Tsunemori Akane. Berasal dari Prefektur Chiba. Lahir tanggal 1 April 2094. Ahli dalam setiap bidang atletik kecuali renang. Tinggal bersama neneknya sejak berusia dini hingga berkuliah. Saat ini ia tinggal disebuah apartemen di jantung kota. Seorang mahasiswi di Tokyo University dengan perolehan nilai 700. Mendapat rank A disetiap mata kuliah yang diujiankan. Err, apa saya juga harus membacakan data personalnya?" tanya Ginoza ragu-ragu.

"Biar aku yang membacanya sendiri. Kembalilah ke ruanganmu, Ginoza. Jangan lupa tangani Karanomori Shion. Ia semakin membuatku pusing." Makishima mengambil berkas-berkas tadi. Ginoza membungkuk, lalu pergi dari ruang perpustakaan pribadi Makishima.

Akane merasa resah akhir-akhir ini. Setiap harinya selalu saja ada telepon dari nomor tak dikenal –istilahnya terror. Dan juga setiap ia pergi kemanapun, selalu saja ada yang membuntutinya. Tapi ia tak tahu siapa itu. Tatkala ia menoleh ke belakang, hanya hiruk pikuk kota yang membalasnya. Walaupun begitu, warna Psycho-Passnya tetap cerah meski ia agak stres. Yuri yang melihat teman barunya itu uring-uringan, menghampiri Akane.

"_Got a problem_?" tanya Yuri.

"Uh? Tidak, aku hanya kesulitan tidur akhir-akhir ini." Akane tampak sangat lesu.

"Insomnia maksudmu?" Kaori mengalihkan perhatiannya dari buku teknik yang dibawanya.

"_Yeah, something like that_." Akane melipat kedua tangannya di atas meja.

"Yang ku herankan adalah, kenapa warna Psycho-Pass'mu selalu tampak cerah?" Yuri menggerutu melihat Akane.

"Tuhan memang benar tidak adil." Tampah Kaori.

"Kulitku saja yang tebal kali ya?" Akane tertawa kikuk melihat teman-temannya yang suram –hei ia yang saat ini sedang stres.

"Oke lupakan hal tadi. Apa kau sudah mendengar Makishima_-senpai_ akan mengadakan pesta ulang tahunnya dua minggu lagi?" jiwa bergosip Yuri mulai menampakkan diri.

"Tentu saja aku sudah mendengarnya. Lalu kau Akane, apa sudah mendengarnya?" Kaori melirik Akane yang melamun.

"Eh? Etto aku tidak tahu sama sekali." Akane menggaruk pipinya yang tak gatal. Yuri dan Kaori sweat drop berbarengan melihatnya.

"Kau tidak tahu sama sekali?" penuh penekanan Yuri bertanya. Begitu innocentnya Akane malah tersenyum lebar. GUBRAK. Kedua gadis teman baru Akane sontak jatuh dari duduknya.

Makishima memperhatikan desain interior ruang tamunya yang semula bernuansa Jepang-Eropa menjadi Eropa klasik. Bisa ia beri pujian bagi para desainernya. Tak lama, datang Ginoza membawa sebuah berkas.

"Tuan, ada informasi terbaru yang kami dapatkan." Ujar Ginoza.

"Hm, bacakan." Ujar Makishima yang masih sibuk bersama interior baru untuk pesta ulang tahunnya.

"Dari data yang dikirimkan mata-mata saya. Nona Tsunemori akhir-akhir ini sering dibuntuti orang. Setiap malam selalu mendapat telepon dari orang tak dikenal. Dan juga, yang lebih mengejutkan lagi adalah, si peneror itu adalah mantan asisten pribadi ayah anda, Tuan." Makishima berhenti memperhatikan lukisan cantik dihadapannya, lalu menoleh pada Ginoza.

"Maksudmu, Senguji_-san_?" tanya Makishima. Ginoza mengangguk. Bisa Ginoza lihat tuannya itu berdecih lalu melanjutkan kegiatannya melihat-lihat.

"Apa yang ingin tuan lakukan untuknya, tuan?" Ginoza tampak menanti sebuah perintah.

"Tetap awasi pergerakannya. Tua bangka itu belum jera rupanya … " gumam Makishima.

Senguji duduk di depan café out-door di dekat Eternal Mall. Matanya yang terbingkai kaca mata hitam serta tertutupi topi lebar membuatnya tak dikenal. Akane berjalan santai, tubuh mungilnya terbalut rok terusan berwarna biru hingga ¾ kakinya dan sebuah longsleve berwarna putih sebagai atasan. Ia nampak manis karenanya. Senguji menyeringai melihat gadis yang pernah menabraknya itu lewat. 'Sebentar lagi kau jadi milikku, hime' tawa senguji sinis dalam hati. Ia beranjak setelah membayar minuman yang ia pesan. Sepasang mata nampak mengawasi pergerakan Senguji.

Akane membuka lokernya. PLUK. Sebuah amplop berwarna putih dengan berbagai garis lengkung berwarna emas terjatuh. Akane memungutnya, ia menelengkan kepalanya ke samping, ini apa? Tanyanya heran. Yuri dan Kaori yang kebetulan baru saja datang, menghampiri Akane.

"Ohayou, Aka –eh bukankah ini undangan ulang tahun Makishima_-senpai_?" Yuri terkaget melihat undangan yang familiar di kampus mereka.

"Memangnya apa yang spesial dari undangan ini?" Akane bertanya kalem.

"Undangan Makishima_-senpai_ itu spesial karena hanya beberapa puluh orang yang bisa mendapatkannya. Ia mengundang seluruh kampus sih lewat website kampus. Tapi yang diundang secara formal atau bisa dibilang tamu kehormatan hanya beberapa orang." Kaori menaikkan kacamatanya yang agak melorot.

"Kau beruntung Akane, bisa mendapat undangan itu. Sedangkan kami hanya lewat website." keluh Yuri. Akane membuka undangan itu, membacanya sekilas lalu melirik kedua temannya.

"Di sini tertulis, aku bisa mengajak dua orang lain." Ujar Akane. Yuri dan Kaori saling memandang lalu tersenyum layaknya setan pada Akane.

"Akane_-chan_, kau cantik sekali!" suara yang mereka imut-imutkan malah terdengar mengerikan.

Dua minggu berlalu dengan cepat. Beberapa akhir ini, ia cukup banyak berinteraksi dengan Makishima_-senpai_, yang menghasilkan beberapa tatapan iri dari mahasiswi di kampusnya. Malam ini pula, adalah malam perayaan ulang tahun Makishima_-senpai_, yang artinya ia akan super sibuk malam ini. Mulai dari perawatan rambut, medikur, pedikur, hingga pemilihan dress cantik dan sepatu unik untuk dikenakan di malam indah ini.

"Woy, Akane_-chan_, apa kau yakin akan memilih dress ini?" Yuri tampak tak yakin dengan pilihan Akane.

"Yuri benar, apa kau yakin?" Akane lalu menatap dress cokelat selutut dengan pinggiran mengembang di genggamannya. Dress itu tanpa lengan, namun ditemani seutas tali yang akan melingkar di leher si pengguna.

"Um, bukankah dress ini cantik?" gumam Akane melihat dress yang dipilihnya.

"Cepat ikut kami! Kami akan memilihkanmu yang terbaik!" Kaori menarik Akane ke ruang ganti, sementara Yuri langsung meluncur menuju labirin penuh dress cantik.

Tak lama berselang…

"Um, ini terlalu terbuka … dan juga pendek …" cicit Akane. Yuri melotot.

"Hei itu cantik tahu!" Yuri memandang dress dua puluh lima senti di atas lutut itu takjub, begitu cantik dengan Akane. Potongan lehernya pun rendah, menampakkan belahan dada yang kini Akane tutupi dengan tangannya.

"Jangan memaksanya Yuri, cepat ganti dengan yang ini!" Kaori menyodorkan sebuah dress berwarna kuning cerah.

Beberapa menit kemudian …

"Itu bahkan lebih buruk." Yuri mengembungkan pipinya. Dress yang disodorkan Kaori bahkan lebih terbuka dan berleher rendah.

"Aku akan mengambil dress pilihanku tadi." Akane buru-buru ngacir sebelum tertangkap Yuri dan Kaori yang tengah bertengkat tentang dress pilihan mereka. Di tangan keduanya kini dipenuhi dress super mini yang siap mereka pasangkan pada Akane.

Akane yang sibuk dengan tas dan barang belanjaannya tak memperhatikan lalu lalang sama sekali. Tampak seseorang menyeringai, lalu berjalan melintasi Akane. BRUKK! Tubrukan tak terhindarkan.

"Ah, maaf menabrak anda … Senguji-jiisan?" Twitch! Orang yang ditabrak Akane ternyata Senguji, seseorang yang pernah ia tabrak tempo hari.

"Apakah aku setua itu?" Senguji lalu membantu Akane memungiti barang-barangnya yang terjatuh.

"Etto, maaf. Saya pamit dulu, Senguji_-san_!" Akane lalu melambaikan tangannya, tanpa mengetahui seringai licik yang terlukis di wajah keriput Senguji.

Yuri dan Kaori berpisah jalan. Yuri berjalan menuju arah utara, sedangkan Kaori menuju selatan. Saking asyiknya memainkan ponsel flip flap baru yang dibelinya kemarin, ia menubruk seseorang. Ia yang kurang tenaga atau memang orang dihadapannya itu yang terlalu kokoh, Yuri jatuh terduduk. Ia mendongak, di hadapannya kini berdiri menjulang seorang pria super tampan dengan tatapan setajam elang.

"What your problems?" tanyanya sarkas.

"_Oh my god perfects!_***** –ah maksudku, maaf!" bukannya apa, Yuri tanpa sengaja malah memuji pria tadi seperti ia adalah kaum adam paling sempurna yang pernah Yuri lihat.

"Tch, ayo berdiri." Pria itu membantu Yuri untuk bangun.

"Te-terima kasih." Sedikit, Yuri melirik name tag pria itu, Kougami Shinya. _Jadi namanya Kougami Shinya_ gumamnya dalam hati.

Akane memandang takjub mansion tempat senpai-nya itu berulang tahun. Begitu megah layaknya istana presiden Amerika, ia pernah mengunjungi Gedung Putih sekali tatkala memenangkan olimpiade Sains Internasional dua tahun lalu. Oke, abaikan mansion, bagaimana kalau kita perhatikan penampilan gadis bermarga Tsunemori ini? Ia tampak cantik dengan dress yang dipilihnya tadi, ditambah sapuan bedak tipis yang menambah ke-eleganan yang dimilikinya. Sedikit rambutnya dijalin kecil ke atas dan diberi jepit pita ukuran sedang sebagai penghias. Sedikit banyak mata memandang kearahnya. Tampak di tengah ruangan megah, Makishima tengah menyambut para tamu-tamu penting. Ia begitu tampan dengan tuxedo yang ia buka semua kancingnya dan bunga mawar merah di sakunya, menampilkan kemeja garis-garis yang dipakainya. Banyak gadis-gadis berbisik-bisik mengenai pemuda tampan penuh kharisma itu.

"Uwaa, Makishima_-senpai_ tampan sekali …"

"Kharismanya itu loh, sensasinya …"

"… sampai ke hati******." Oke ini benar-benar alay menurut Makishima.

Yuri yang datang lebih awal, sibuk mengutak-atik ponselnya, menghubungi Kaori dan Akane agar lekas datang dan menemaninya. Yuri tampak cantik dengan dress two-tone, oranye berpadu cokelat tanpa lengan. Rambutnya ia jalin satu dengan asal khas gadis desa dengan sedikit anak rambut membingkai wajah cantiknya. Tampak begitu –sekseh. Yuri adalah orang mudah sibuk dengan sesuatu hingga tak memperhatikan apapun di sekelilingnya.

"Ma-maaf aku menabra –eh?" Yuri terbengong melihat siapa yang ditabraknya, itu Kougami Shinya!

"Oh, kau lagi." Suara berat dengan tambahan nada sarkas itu begitu familiar bagi Yuri.

Baru saja Akane akan memasuki gerbang mansion senpai-nya itu, sebuah mobil mendekat lalu keluar seseorang dari sana dan membekapnya. Kebetulan saat itu salah satu petugas keamanan melihat tingkah aneh mobil tersebut, dan yang anehnya lagi –Makishima sedang berjalan-jalan di luar. Segera saja petugas itu melapor pada sang majikan.

"Maaf mengganggu waktu anda, Makishima_-sama_. Tapi tadi saya melihat sebuah mobil membawa seorang gadis yang mungkin teman anda pergi." Lapornya penuh hormat. Makishima tersentak.

"Bagiamana ciri-ciri yang orang yang dibawa pergi?" tanya Makishima agak nyalang.

"Etto, kalau tidak salah rambutnya cokelat pendek, ia tak terlalu tinggi sekitar 160 senti, dan matanya juga cokelat." Makishima mendelik, hilang sudah ekspresi penuh kasih sayang dan ramah tamahnya.

Ia langsung meluncur menuju salah satu mobil sport di bagasi mansionnya. Makishima memutar stir mobil menuju arah timur mansion. Jika benar dugaannya, si penculik itu pasti membawa Akane menuju gudang tua di dekat kantor cabang. Cih, awas saja kau rutuk Makishima sembari menyetir dengan kecepatan di atas rata-rata. Setelah membelok ke kanan melewati Eternity Street yang jarang dilintasi publik, Makishima akhirnya sampai di sebuah bangunan tua tak terpakai. Di sana bisa ia lihat sebuah mobil terparkir.

Akane mengerjapkan matanya, ini dimana? Ia berusaha mengucek matanya, namun baru ia sadari jika kedua tangannya terikat beberapa utas tali. Begitu pula dengan kedua kakinya –sama_-sama_ terikat. Akane melirik sekeliling, analisis menyatakan ia berada di sebuah gudang penyimpanan.

"Ara, ternyata Hime sudah sadar." Suara itu familiar, namun ia tidak ingat siapa pemilik suara ini.

"Ini aku, Senguji Toyohisa, Hime." Sepertinya paman menuju kakek tua dihadapannya ini mampu membaca pikiran.

"Kenapa aku berada di sini?" tanya Akane to-the-point. Saat ini ia tidak ingin berbasa-basi dalam situasi gawat.

"O~h, jangan galak begitu, Hime." Tangan Senguji dengan nakal merayap menelusuri wajah cantik Akane.

"Lepaskan tanganmu, b*st*rd!" oh my, dibalik wajah manisnya, Akane ternyata menyimpan jiwa berani yang tak pernah ia tunjukkan.

"Kau benar-benar indah, Hime." Tangan-tangan dan jemari Senguji mulai tamasya kemana-mana.

Derap langkah Makishima cepat, namun tanpa suara –secepat angin namun selembut sutra. Jika ini film action, maka ia tak akan tertangkap kamera. Gudang yang berada di ujung jalan Eternity Street itu bisa dikatakan luas –hampir satu hektar. Berbagai ruangan telah ia jelajahi, namun yang ia temukan hanya ruang hampa tanpa isi. Derap langkah besar itu kian pasti, menelusuri tiap lekuk inchi gudang tua miliknya dulu. Mencari keberadaan seseorang yang beberapa saat terkahir ini dekat dengannya. Ia tahu, siapa dalang dibalik semua ini. Senguji Toyohisa –mantan asisten pribadi ayahnya sekaligus pemilik gudang ini. Makishima mengendus pergerakan aneh tua bangka itu.

"Cih, dimana tua bangka itu?" desisnya marah mendapati ruang hampa yang ditemuinya.

Dress yang dikenakan Akane tersingkap, menampilkan paha putihnya yang mulus. Pandangan mata Senguji semakin liar.

"Hehe, kau akan menjadi milikku malam ini, hime.." desisnya tepat disamping telinga kanan Akane. Akane menggeleng, berusaha untuk menyerukan tiap kata-kata laknat dalam hatinya –namun terhalang plastik tipis bernama lakban.

"Ini ruangan terakhir …" gumam Makishima melihat sebuah ruangan yang agak terang di dalamnya.

DUAK! Ditendangnya keras pintu berbahan besi di depannya. Mata emasnya yang tajam kini melihat pemandangan dalam ruang remang-remang itu.

"F*ck …" desis Makishima.

"Ho~h, sepertinya Tuan Muda kita datang. Mau ikut berpesta?" Senguji tertawa sinis melihat kedatangan Makishima.

DUAK! Makishima dengan cepat menendang rahang bawah Senguji. Senguji hanya diam –namun tertawa layaknya setan. Ia membalas dengan beberapa pukulan. Tentu dengan gesit Makishima menghindarinya. Namun sebuah pukulan berhasil dengan telak mendarat di perutnya.

"Tuan Muda, anda semakin lamban." Ejek Senguji.

"Cih.." Tatapan tajam Makishima layangkan pada Senguji.

'_Ini kesempatanku.'_ Akane menggerak-gerakkan tangannya sementara kedua orang itu sibuk berkelahi. Hup, akhirnya terlepas. Ia lalu melepaskan lakban itu. Lalu melepaskan tali yang mengikat kakinya.

Senguji melihat buruannya terlepas, berusaha kembali untuk menangkapnya.

"Apa kau lupa lawanmu adalah aku?" Makishima benar-benar serius saat ini.

"Huh? Meremehkanku?" balas Senguji. Akane langsung berlari menuju Makishima yang tak jauh darinya.

"_Se_-_senpai_, ini dimana?" tanya Akane.

"Kau sedang berada di neraka berwujud dunia. Setelah aku membereskan pak tua itu, kita akan pulang." Bisik Makishima, Makishima lalu menyampirkan jasnya pada Akane. Akane mengangguk paham.

"Hei bolehkah aku ikut dalam bisik-bisik kalian?" Akane mengeratkan pegangannya pada kemeja Makishima. Senguji tampak menyeringai senang.

"Dalam mimpi –ah bukan, dalam kuburmu, pak tua!" balas Makishima sengit. Kali ini mereka berlari bersama keluar dari ruangan itu. Akane hanya mengekor dari belakang.

Keduanya sampai di sebuah ruangan dengan tumpukan kardus yang membentuk labirin. Makishima bersembunyi di salah satunya. Beberapa meter dari posisi berdiri Makishima, tampaklah Senguji yang tengah berjongkok sambil membawa sebuah senjata laras panjang.

"Selamat datang di labirinku, _my prey_ .." desis tajam Senguji. Ia kemudian berlari mendekati lokasi Makishima bersembunyi.

"Tch, aku lupa membawa perlengkapan …" gumam Makishima yang kini berguling untuk menghindari tembakan Senguji.

Meanwhile …

Kougami mengarahkan pandangannya sekeliling –mencari Makishima. Namun tak jua ia temukan batang hidung pria yang sudah seperti kakaknya itu. Kougami memutuskan untuk keluar, Makishima senang berjalan-jalan di taman pada malam hari. Tak lama usai Kougami sampai di taman, seorang petugas keamanan lewat.

"Apa kau melihat Makishima?" tanya Kougami.

"Makishima-_sama_ keluar dengan mobilnya menuju arah sana." Petugas itu menunjuk ke arah perginya Kougami. _Jangan-jangan _… batin Kougami. Kougami langsung melesat menuju mobil sportnya yang terparkir di luar.

"Hah … hah … hah …" sedikit terengah Makishima menghindari tiap timah panas yang disasarkan padanya.

"Apa kau hanya bisa kabur, Tuan Muda?" ejek Senguji. Entah sudah berapa kali Makishima mengumpat pak tua itu untuk segera mati. Makishima melompat lalu segera bersembunyi di balik tumpukan kardus.

BANG! BANG! Dua kali letupan senjata hampir saja menembus kepala Makishima jika saja Akane tidak menariknya.

"Ha-hati-hati, _se_-_senpai_." Akane tampak seperti karakter anime favoritnya di era dua ribuan –seratus tahun lalu. Anime itu bahkan masih populer –lebih populer tatkala kematian sang pemilik cerita sekaligus sang ilustrator*.

"Hn, sebaiknya kau menjauh. Pak tua itu …. Grrr" Makishima melirik posisi Senguji yang berjarak sepuluh meter darinya.

Dugaan Kougami benar telak, mobil sport silver metalik khas Makishima terparkir asal di halaman gudang tua. Ia bergegas masuk, sekalipun harus merusak pintu bangunan berumur puluhan tahun itu. Beberapa kali bisa ia dengar suara tembakan bergema di koridor gudang. Menajamkan pendengaran, Kougami berlari menyusuri kelokan setiap ruangan.

"Jika aku tidak bisa memiliki hime, maka tidak ada satupun yang bisa!" Senguji mengarahkan moncong laras panjangnya pada Akane yang duduk gemetar lima meter di depan pria yang mendekati usia delapan puluhan itu. Makishima yang berada dua meter di samping kanan Akane berdecak.

BANG! Seperti film movie action yang kerap pemirsa tonton, peluru itu berlalu dengan gerak lamban. Disertai gerak Makishima yang berusaha melindungi Akane. CRASH! Timah panas itu sukses bersarang di bahu kanan Makishima. Makishima mendesis, setidaknya Akane selamat. DRAKK! Sosok menjulang Kougami hadir ditengah pertempuran panas Senguji vs Makishima n' Akane. Tanpa ba-bi-bu, Kougami segera meluncurkan serangan dengan softgun miliknya, melumpuhkan kaki dan tangan Senguji untuk sementara.

"_Senpai_?" Akane memperhatikan luka menganga di bahu Makishima.

"Aku baik-baik saja. Biarkan Kougami mengurus tua bangka itu. Ayo kita pulang." Makishima memberi isyarat Kougami berupa '_thanks!_' '_tolong-urus-tua-bangka-itu_' dengan ibu jari dan kedipan mata. Kougami mengangguk. Meninggalkan kedua insan berbeda gender itu di halaman gudang. Baru saja Makishima melangkah, ia sudah dihentikan oleh tarikan Akane pada ujung kemejanya.

"_Etto_ _senpai_ …" Akane menahan kata-katanya.

"Apa? Kau ingin balas budi?" Akane mendelik, bagaimana _senpai_-nya ini tahu bahwa ia ingin balas budi?

"Uhmm.. hmm." Balas Akane dengan anggukan dan gumaman tak jelas.

"Kalau begitu …" Makishima berbalik, menyentuh pucuk kepala Akane. "… jadilah pacarku. Maka semuanya impas bukan?" Makishima tertawa lalu berjalan menuju mobilnya.

"E-eh?" Akane terdiam tanpa kata.

"Hei, kau bisa menyetirkan?" teriak Makishima di kejauhan.

**.**

**.**

**End this story**

**.**

**.**

**Omake**

Setelah membalut lukanya, Makishima lalu mengambil ponsel dan menekan beberapa tombol –berusaha menghubungi seseorang. TUUT – TUUT – TUUT menunggu sebenarnya bukanlah hal yang Makishima sukai, namun ini penting.

"_Hello .. hh…"_ suara di seberang terdengar serak.

"Hei, kau dimana saja?" Makishima bertanya.

"_Akh .. hh.. saya berada di suatu tempat .. hh .. Shion, jangan keras-keras .. hh.."_ Makishima mendelik, Shion? Maksudnya Shion Karanomori?

"Ginoza, kau bersama Shion?" Makishima tak bisa percaya hal ini.

"_Ayolah Ginoza-kun, kita baru main dua ronde. Masih ada banyak ronde bukan~?"_ Makishima bergidik, si Ginoza memang mampu menaklukkan Shion, tapi ini?

"_Hhh … sa-saya tutup dulu sambungannya tuan .. hhh."_ TUT dan Makishima benar-benar shock karenanya.

* * *

_**Author's Notes :**_

1. Ururya! Akhirnya saya kelar mengerjakan fict ini. Benar-benar, fict ini menghabiskan waktu saya dua jam di rumah dalam tiga minggu!

2. Tapi tak apa, saya senang akhirnya bisa menyelesaikan pair ekstrim ini #lirik

3. Okeh, tinggalkan review anda !

*****) salah satu phrase yang saya tak sengaja temukan di movie Tinkerbell and The Secret of The Wings

******) coba deh baca beberapa deret kalimat di belakang minuman kotak XD


End file.
